Espaguete à moda
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Quando Winry desafia Ed para, pelo menos uma vez, fazer algo na cozinha que não seja assaltar a despensa, ele não pode recusar. Mas como fazer isso sem botar fogo na cozinha? Primeira fic de FMA que eu escrevo, portanto me dêem um desconto, tá?


Espaguete à moda 

_Sinopse: Quando Winry desafia Ed para, pelo menos uma vez, fazer algo na cozinha que não seja assaltar a despensa, ele não pode recusar. Mas como fazer isso sem botar fogo na cozinha? Primeira fic de FMA que eu escrevo, portanto me dêem um desconto, tá?_

_Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem. Se existe outra fic com a mesma idéia, juro que é mera coincidência, e não estou roubando a idéia de ninguém. Tudo o que quero é me divertir um pouco e, se possível, proporcionar algum divertimento para vocês. Estou usando os nomes que apareceram na versão de FMA exibida pela RedeTV (automail, por exemplo, são as próteses mecânicas)._

_P.S. – A receita do macarrão é minha, tá? Como não tem graça querer cobrar direitos autorais de uma birosca dessa, por favor, se você é como eu, um(a) fã alucinado(a) de massas em geral, faça em casa e deixe um review dizendo se ficou bom._

Era um dia calmo e pacífico em Rizenbul. O sol brilhava forte, os passarinhos trinavam nas árvores, as crianças corriam atrás dos cachorros, vovó Pinako consertava um forno para uma senhora do povoado, Alphonse desenhava na mesa da cozinha, enfim, tudo estava na santa paz...

Na santa paz? A casa onde Edward Elric e Winry Rockbell ficam no mesmo recinto por mais de cinco minutos? Ah, ah, ah, nem em cento e cinqüenta anos! Como os nossos amigos leitores já devem esperar, a "santa paz" consistia em gritos ferozes e insultos vindos dos dois.

–SEU GULOSO! VOCÊ COMEU TODAS AS BOLACHAS QUE EU FIZ! – ela vociferava, os olhos disparando faíscas na direção dele.

–COMO EU IA ADIVINHAR? ELAS ESTAVAM LÁ DANDO SOPA, EU ESTAVA COM FOME E AÍ... O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE? – ele reagia, também furioso, e para um observador de fora (convenientemente, Al, que, sentado à mesa da cozinha, ria discretamente, pensando que mais dia menos dia eles iriam acabar casando), parecia que a cabeça dele pegava fogo.

–POR QUE UMA VEZ NA SUA VIDA MISERÁVEL VOCÊ NÃO SIMPLESMENTE ATACA A DESPENSA E PREPARA ALGUMA COISA PARA SI MESMO, HEIN?

–QUE TAL PELO SIMPLES FATO DE EU NÃO SABER NEM FRITAR UM OVO?

–AH, QUE ENGRAÇADO! – ela riu debochadamente – ENTÃO O ALQUIMISTA DE AÇO, O MAIS PRECOCE DA HISTÓRIA DO EXÉRCITO, É INCAPAZ DE APRECIAR A PURA E SIMPLES ARTE DA CULINÁRIA?

–EU APRECIO A ARTE DA CULINÁRIA, E AS SUAS BOLACHAS SÃO A PROVA!

–EDWARD ELRIC, VOCÊ É A CRIATURA MAIS CRETINA E INSENSÍVEL QUE JÁ PISOU UM DIA A FACE DA TERRA!

–E VOCÊ É A MAIS NEURÓTICA E ESTRESSADA DO MUNDO!

Al não reagia porque aquela cena era extremamente comum. A vovó Pinako também deixava que os dois se insultassem à vontade, até porque cedo ou tarde eles se cansavam e davam sossego pelo resto do dia. E também parecia que Ed e Winry se divertiam um bocado discutindo. Mas, naquele dia em particular, Al percebeu que a coisa estava adquirindo uma dimensão perigosa, especialmente quando Winry pegou uma frigideira da pia e ameaçou acertar a cabeça de Ed com ela.

–Você não seria capaz! – disse Ed, ainda nervoso, mas agora ele parecia menos seguro que antes.

–Você duvida? – ela ergueu ainda mais a "arma" – Não me desafie!

–Você não seria capaz! Você me ama! – retrucou ele, recuando um passo – Você me adora, e por iss...

**PEWN! PEWN! PEWN! PEWN!**

Winry foi capaz, contrariando as expectativas de Ed. Antes de ele terminar a frase, ela meteu várias frigideiradas na cabeça dele. Ele cambaleou alguns passos, um projeto de galo já se insinuando sob os cabelos. Só não apanhou mais porque teve tempo de transmutar a frigideira numa folha de papel-alumínio.

–VOCÊ É LOUCA?! – berrou ele, exasperado, enquanto transmutava um copo de água num bloco de gelo e colocando-o sobre a cabeça – ISSO É CLARAMENTE TENTATIVA DE HOMICÍDIO!

–Isso é só uma prova do meu amor por você, Ed! – respondeu ela, num tom cinicamente amável, enquanto sorria. Estava se divertindo à beça, com certeza.

–Depois você reclama quando eu quebro as minhas próteses – ele sentou-se ao lado de Al, emburrado – Garanto que você deve ter quebrado o meu crânio com o seu "amor" todo.

–Vai pedir desculpas por ter devorado minhas bolachas ou vai ter que levar mais umas pancadas na cabeça? – ela pôs uma das mãos na cintura e começou a bater o pé, como uma mãe brava.

–Não! Elas nem estavam tão boas assim para eu pedir desculpas! – ele empinou o nariz, orgulhoso – Eu mesmo faria muito melhor!

–Ah, até parece! Você mesmo disse que não sabe nem fritar um ovo!

–Ela tem razão, Ed – Al interveio – Ainda me lembro de quando você foi tentar fazer chocolate quente na casa da Izumi e quase botou fogo na cozinha...

–Cala a boca, Al! É por isso que ninguém pede a sua opinião!

–Como eu dizia, você é incapaz de preparar qualquer coisa numa cozinha – continuou Winry, lançando a Ed um olhar vitorioso e um agradecido à Al – É por isso que eu te proponho um desafio!

–Um desafio? – uma chama passou pelos olhos de Al. Se havia uma coisa que fazia o sangue do alquimista de aço ferver, era um bom desafio – Pode mandar!

–Estamos perto da hora do almoço – disse ela, olhando o relógio – Você terá duas horas para preparar um almoço completo, com direito a refresco e sobremesa. O Al até pode te ajudar, mas quem tem que preparar a comida é você mesmo. Tem um livro de receitas em cima do armário e tudo o que você precisar está na despensa. E, se usar a alquimia para qualquer coisa, juro que agora abro um buraco na sua cabeça com a frigideira. Estamos entendidos?

–Eu não preciso de alquimia – ele deu um sorriso maroto – E o que vai ser? Carne assada? Frango? Lasanha aos quatro queijos?

–Não, vamos começar com algo mais fácil – ela pegou o livro de receitas e começou a folhear – Ah! Aqui está! – estendeu o livro para ele – Espaguete à moda, com queijo, azeitona e champignon, mais suco e uma salada de frutas. Só não sei se você vai conseguir alcançar a parte alta da despensa onde a vovó guarda os temperos, mas se for o caso eu arrumo um banquinho!

–O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ INSINUANDO, HEIN? – berrou Ed. Seu complexo com a altura (ou, no seu caso, com a falta dela) era mesmo muito hilário.

–Que você é um salva-vidas de aquário – respondeu ela, rindo.

–QUÊ? QUEM AQUI É BAIXINHO, SUA XAROPE? – Al até pensou em intervir, mas preferiu ficar onde estava e assistir àquele show mais um pouquinho. Winry já estava saindo, e disse da porta:

–Se eu fosse você, pararia de gritar e começaria agora mesmo. Quando for meio-dia e meia, eu volto, junto com a vovó.

–Espera aí, o que é que eu ganho com isso? – ele conseguiu interrompê-la.

–Ah, então você quer uma aposta? Isso torna tudo muito mais interessante – ela deu um sorrisinho maldoso – Tá bem, se você não conseguir, vai limpar a casa pelo tempo que ficar aqui, e nem pense em ir embora antes do fim do mês a não ser com uma convocação oficial, e não vai mais assaltar a despensa sem autorização minha ou da vovó.

–E se eu conseguir?

–Se você conseguir, todos os dias vou preparar alguma coisa para você, como um doce ou biscoitos, mas é claro que você não vai. Até mais tarde, rapazes!

Ela bateu a porta, mas os dois ainda podiam ouvir sua risada sumindo no espaço. Imediatamente, Ed jogou o livro sobre a mesa com estrondo e disse, enquanto vestia um avental (certamente sem perceber que ele era todo bordado com florzinhas):

–Pois bem, Al, vamos começar a fazer aquela cabeça de beterraba da Winry engolir suas palavras.

–Você tem alguma idéia do que está fazendo? – disse Al, enquanto Ed abria todas as portas da despensa e colocava tudo sobre a mesa – Nós dois sabemos que você é uma desgraça na cozinha.

–Vou precisar da sua ajuda – Ed parecia não dar atenção ao que o irmão dizia – O que diz aí no livro para começar a preparar o macarrão?

–"Coloque mais ou menos 5 litros de água numa panela funda e coloque em fogo alto. Despeje um fio de óleo e meia colher de sal na água logo em seguida, e ponha um pacote de espaguete para cozinhar assim que a água levantar fervura". Hum, não parece muito difícil. É só colocar água para ferver, por enquanto.

–Tá bem, então pegue aquela panelona que a vovó usa para fazer doce de leite e encha de água, enquanto eu ligo o fogo – Ed tentava fazer de conta que tinha tudo sob controle.

As coisas começaram a complicar na parte do fio de óleo. Que diabos era aquilo? Ele sempre pensara que óleo era líquido, e a idéia de tirar um fio dele era até engraçada. Imaginava a vovó Pinako pedindo na mercearia da vila "senhor, pode me dar meio metro de óleo, por favor?", e o vendedor pegando um carretel debaixo do balcão, desenrolando um pedaço de óleo e cortando.

–Al, você tem alguma idéia do que seja um fio de óleo?

–Não, mas a gente pode pegar um barbante, embebê-lo em óleo e colocar na água.

Ed fez uma cara de "hum, por que será que eu não pensei nisso?", pegou o barbante que a avó guardava na gaveta de utensílios, desenrolou mais ou menos trinta centímetros, cortou, mergulhou na lata de óleo e depois o colocou na água. Pôs meia colher de sal (com colher e tudo) e deixou a água fervendo, voltando suas atenções para o molho.

–Três tomates bem maduros sem pele e sem sementes, meio pimentão vermelho, cinqüenta gramas de champignon cortado ao meio, cem gramas de azeitonas pretas descaroçadas, um pouco de bacon, sal, alho, cebola, cebolinha, salsinha, manjericão, orégano, curry e páprica – Al ia anunciando os ingredientes à medida que os separava – Caramba, quanta coisa! Eu vou fazendo a salada de frutas enquanto você cuida do molho do espaguete, tá?

–Que bonitinho, você sempre me deixa com o serviço mais sujo! – retrucou Ed, mal-humorado como sempre – Como é que eu tiro a pele de um tomate?

–Eu não sabia nem que o tomate tinha pele! Esqueça isso, apenas lave-o e cozinhe-o.

Ed usou alquimia uma única vez, para transfigurar o braço mecânico em uma faca, que usou para cortar os ingredientes. É claro que ele não tinha muito critério para cortar, e acabou destroçando os champignons, o alho e a cebola. Como não sabia arrancar os caroços das azeitonas, simplesmente jogou-as na panela, junto com todo o resto dos ingredientes.

–Deixe cozinhar em fogo brando com um pouco de água – ele leu em voz alta, enquanto ia jogando tudo na panela – A vovó me disse uma vez que quanto mais tempo o molho ferve, melhor ele fica, então vou colocar bastante água para ferver por muito tempo. – encheu de água a panela e colocou-a em fogo brando – Vou adorar ver a cara de espanto da Winry quando ela vir a delícia de almoço que estamos fazendo.

–Vocês dois poderiam parar de brigar um pouquinho, não acha? – disse Al, com um tom divertido na voz – Porque, desse jeito, vou pensar que vocês se amam.

–Cala essa boca, Al! – retrucou Ed, que não parecia tão disposto assim a negar – Posso ter sumido com o seu corpo, mas pensei que você ainda tinha o seu cérebro.

–Ninguém precisa ser gênio pra perceber isso – respondeu Al – Até hoje, todos os casais que passaram metade da vida brigando terminaram num altar, colocando uma aliança um no dedo do outro. Por que não admite que gosta dela?

–A Winry é como uma irmã para mim – explicou Ed, enquanto pegava um pacote de macarrão na despensa e colocava na água fervente, tampando a panela depois – Mandona e irritante como ninguém, mas ainda assim uma irmã. E ela pensa a mesma coisa. Ah, cai na real, Alphonse, você acha que a gente combina? Ia ser até engraçado, daqui a uns sessenta ou setenta anos, nós dois já velhinhos e gagás, trocando bengaladas por um pote de biscoitos da despensa.

–Vocês são idênticos, é por isso que estou falando – argumentou o primeiro – Vocês sabem o que querem, têm personalidade, manias e medos parecidos... Não dá pra negar certos fatos, Ed, vocês dois são mais parecidos entre si do que eu e você.

–Se isso acontecesse mesmo, Al, e não estou dizendo que vai acontecer, faria questão de vestir você de dama de honra só para deixar de ser besta. Nós não combinamos e pronto. Além do mais, a última coisa que pretendo fazer nesta vida é me casar. – rebateu o segundo, enquanto mexia o molho (que mais parecia uma sopa, os três tomates, inteiros, boiando na panela) – Que droga, os tomates não querem desmanchar. Por que será?

–E quem está falando em casamento? Um simples namoro sério seria o suficiente. E você deveria ter cortado esses tomates – respondeu o caçula.

–É melhor você calar essa boca, seu cabeça de lata, ou jogo você no lago. E estou falando sério – o primogênito se virou para o irmão, apontando o braço transfigurado – Vamos encerrar esse assunto que é melhor.

–Ei... Ed, era para aquela panela estar daquele jeito? – Al apontou, e quando Ed se virou para ver o que era, quase teve um piripaque.

A panela oscilava perigosamente, e pontas de macarrão saíam pelas bordas. Exclamando um sonoro "ah, droga!", Ed correu até lá, e destampou a panela. Isso se revelou uma idéia muito estúpida logo depois, quando água e macarrão voaram para todos os lados. Mais que depressa, ele recolocou a tampa no lugar, um pouco tarde demais, pois agora havia macarrão grudado até no teto.

–QUE DROGA! – berrou Ed (algo já esperado pelos leitores dessa fic) – AGORA METADE DO NOSSO ALMOÇO ESTÁ GRUDADO NO TETO!

–Olá, meninos, eu vim ver como vocês estão indo! – de repente, a voz de Winry se fez ouvir na porta. Mais do que depressa, Al correu e bloqueou a porta com seu imenso corpanzil, impedindo-a de entrar e ver a tragédia grega que se desenrolava ali.

–Não precisa, Wi, está tudo sob controle aqui – ele mesmo disse, tentando parecer despreocupado – Pode voltar para suas próteses.

–Você tem certeza? Porque não é isso que está parecendo.

–Não se preocupe, a gente sabe o que está fazendo – ele insistiu, já deixando passar o desespero na voz – Quando estiver pronto, a gente chama.

Os dois puderam ouvir os passos dela se distanciando, e suspiraram de alívio. No caso de Al, o alívio logo deu lugar à raiva, por isso ele passou a gritar com Ed também.

Nota da autora: dá para saber quando o Ed faz uma monumental agada quando até mesmo o Al grita com ele, não é mesmo? Moral da história: nunca tampe a panela onde se cozinha o macarrão.

–SEU NANICO IDIOTA! VIU SÓ A ROUBADA EM QUE VOCÊ NOS COLOCOU?

–NÃO ME CHAMA DE NANICO, SUA BESTA! – o alquimista de aço não aceitou o desaforo – VOCÊ TAMBÉM ACEITOU ME AJUDAR, AGORA ARQUE COM AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS!

–SE VOCÊ NÃO FOSSE TÃO ORGULHOSO E CRETINO, NÃO TERIA ACEITADO AQUELE DESAFIO RIDÍCULO DA WINRY, E EU AINDA ESTARIA DESENHANDO EM PAZ! NEM SEI POR QUE ESTOU TE AJUDANDO, NEM MESMO POSSO COMER!

–VOCÊ ESTÁ ME AJUDANDO PORQUE ME AM...

–SE COMEÇAR COM ESSA CONVERSINHA, QUEBRO O SEU NARIZ! – Al ergueu um punho. Era difícil tirá-lo do sério, mas quando alguém conseguia essa façanha, era melhor sair de perto bem depressinha.

–Você é mesmo um xaropão, Alphonse Elric! – Ed, talvez com medo do punho do diâmetro de um prato que o irmão lhe exibia, calou-se, e apenas murmurou essa última frase emburrado – É isso mesmo que a Rockbell quer, nos jogar um contra o outro. Na verdade, isso é tudo parte de um plano para destruir os alquimistas, dominar o mundo e instaurar um império do mal. Ela é louca!

Uma colher de pau jogada bem na testa dele foi a resposta, e o aviso de que, se Ed não queria um traumatismo craniano, era melhor manter a boca fechada pelo resto do dia. Ele tirou o resto do macarrão na panela e deixou-o sobre uma travessa. Al já terminava a salada (até aquele momento, a única coisa que não havia dado errado nenhuma vez), por isso Ed resolveu começar a fazer o suco. Essa era a única coisa que ele sabia fazer de verdade. Descascou um abacaxi, pegou um pouco de hortelã, duas laranjas espremidas, meia xícara de açúcar e água, depois colocou tudo no liquidificador à manivela (um presente dele mesmo para a avó, muito tempo atrás), e começou a bater tudo, depois coou as fibras e colocou-o numa jarra, com pedrinhas de gelo.

Enquanto contemplava distraidamente seu trabalho, percebeu que havia qualquer coisa cheirando a queimado. Virou-se para o fogão e viu a panela de molho soltando uma estranha fumaça escura, e correu para desligá-la. Ao ver o molho escurecido, com os tomates esturricados, só pode dizer:

–Bem, parece que está pronto. Só falta o queijo – e jogou alguns cubinhos cortados de queijo no molho, despejando-o depois no macarrão – Um autêntico espaguete à moda, Al! Nós conseguimos!

Ele sorriu para o irmão, e arrumou a mesa, com direito até mesmo a margaridas num vaso no meio da mesa, pão torrado e tudo o mais. Chamou a avó e Winry, que entraram rapidamente.

–Hum, o cheiro está bom! – ela disse, e ao ver o amigo com aquele avental, não resistiu e falou – Você devia usar isso mais vezes, combina tanto com você!

Ele olhou o avental, e ficando vermelho como um pimentão, arrancou-o e jogou-o longe. Depois, sentou-se à mesa e serviu-se de uma grande porção de macarrão.

–Sou eu quem vai avaliar se ficou bom ou não – anunciou vovó Pinako – Está bonito, pelo menos.

–Garanto que o sabor está condizente com a aparência – respondeu Ed, lançando um olhar de vitória para Winry, que ficou vermelha de raiva.

Ela tirou uma garfada, mastigou, mastigou, mastigou, e depois de muito esforço engoliu, não sem antes puxar um longo barbante de dentro da boca. Ed ficou branco enquanto a avó dizia:

–Pode me explicar o que é isso, Edward Elric?

–É um fio de óleo, vovó! – ele respondeu, enquanto Winry se contorcia em gargalhadas. Esta também tirou uma garfada do espaguete, e imediatamente seu sorriso sumiu. Os olhos ficaram vermelhos de repente e ela só pôde murmurar "Apimentado demais!".

–Seu espaguete está um desastre, Edward – sentenciou Pinako – O macarrão está praticamente cru, o molho está mal-misturado, está sobrando pimenta e faltando sal, e para terminar aparentemente tem uma colher no prato da Winry. Vejo que vai ter que me ajudar com a casa pelo resto do mês.

–Ah, qual é, não está tão ruim assim! – ele reagiu, ofendido, e também, para provar que era um bom cozinheiro, comeu um grande bocado de espaguete. É claro que se arrependeu logo depois, e foi depositando os caroços de azeitona um por um sobre o prato, para depois dizer, rouco – Tem razão, está uma droga!

–Isso quer dizer que eu ganhei a aposta – disse uma ofegante Winry, tomando um gole de suco. De repente, parou de beber, e logo depois tomou um golinho, para sentir melhor o gosto – Hum, isso aqui está bom, quem de vocês preparou?

–Fui eu – respondeu Ed – É uma receita que o Hughes me ensinou, ele disse que a filhinha dele adora. Abacaxi com laranja e hortelã, eu costumo preparar isso quando não tenho nada para fazer.

–Realmente, seu refresco é bom – disse a vovó – O que quer dizer que o almoço não foi um completo desperdício. Se dermos sorte, a sobremesa não vai estar um desastre, também.

Al pegou a bandeja de salada de frutas, e serviu a todos. Estava razoável, considerando que havia qualquer coisa lá que Ed podia jurar que se parecia muito com cenoura, mas ainda assim estava cem vezes melhor que o espaguete.

–Eu não perdi toda a aposta! – exclamou Ed – Só o prato principal estava ruim, mas o refresco e a sobremesa estavam bons. Então quer dizer que ninguém ganhou!

–Ah, qual é, Edward, a parte mais importante do almoço ficou parecendo veneno e você ainda diz que não perdeu a aposta? – retrucou Winry, se levantando e apontando um garfo para ele – Pode começar a chorar, porque você vai passar o resto do mês arrumando a casa, e de aventalzinho florido, de preferência!

–Não vou!

–Vai!

–NÃO VOU!

–VAI!

–QUEREM CALAR A BOCA, VOCÊS DOIS?! – berrou Al, também se levantando e empurrando a mesa dois passos para frente – OS DOIS PERDERAM, NESSE CASO OS DOIS TERÃO QUE PAGAR A SUA PARTE!

–Eu tenho uma idéia melhor – a vovó disse qualquer coisa ao ouvido de Al, que deu uma risadinha e concordou – Winry, você terá que ensinar o Ed a cozinhar, ouviu bem?

–O QUÊ? – os dois berraram, se encarando com uma expressão facial próxima ao desespero.

–É isso mesmo, e nem adianta reclamar – disse Pinako – Edward, em seu último dia aqui você vai tentar fazer esse prato outra vez, com as instruções da Winry. Está na hora de vocês pararem de disputar por algum tempo e passarem a se ajudar!

–Cretino! – ela murmurou para ele, que rebateu:

–Xarope!

–Criança chorona!

–Neurótica psicopata!

–Inútil!

–Louca!

–FEIJÃOZINHO! – a última palavra tinha que ser dela. Ele ficou quase roxo de tão vermelho, e só não partiu para cima dela naquela hora mesmo porque Al, muito sabiamente, o segurou, e o deixou chutando o ar por alguns minutos.

Winry e Al resolveram sair (este, não antes de deixar o irmão no chão), enquanto vovó juntava as louças e Ed contemplava o seu primeiro desastre culinário.

–Ora ela, rapaz, ninguém acerta na primeira – ela tentava consolá-lo – Nem mesmo a Winry, com toda essa pose de dona da verdade. Ainda hoje me lembro da primeira vez que ela fez biscoitos – deu uma risadinha – Ela colocou os ovos com casca na massa, e esqueceu de botar açúcar. Pelo menos o Den adorou...

Mas não era nisso que Ed estava pensando, e vovó Pinako sabia disso. Pela cabeça do alquimista de aço, passavam as coisas que Al havia lhe dito, sobre ele e Winry. Como ele podia pensar uma coisa daquelas? Ela era uma irritante intragável, isso sim. Linda, meiga e adorável, mas ainda assim uma irritante intragável. "Não pense nisso, cara, ou vai acabar pirando", ele dizia para si mesmo. Por fim, disse à vovó:

–Vamos ter que jogar tudo isso fora?

–Acho que sim – respondeu ela, sem se virar para ele – A menos que você tenha uma idéia melhor.

Então um brilho malvado passou pelos olhos dourados do alquimista, e um sorriso ainda mais malvado lhe crispou os lábios, enquanto dizia:

–Pois é vovó, acho que eu tenho uma idéia bem melhor...

----------------------------------------------

–Olha só, uma carta do Elric! – a tenente Riza Hawkeye chegou carregando alguns pacotes – Um cartão-postal dizendo "_estamos bem, e adorando as férias. Lembranças nossas ao coronel Mustang. Ed, Al e Winry._". Oh, que bonitinho, eles me mandaram um broche de Rizenbul. Acho que tem alguma coisa para você, também, coronel.

–Vindo do Edward? Vou ter sorte se não for uma bomba ou coisa assim – respondeu Roy Mustang, irônico, enquanto desembrulhava um pacote – Ora, mas quem diria? Isso é espaguete à moda, meu prato favorito! E tem um cartão, ouça só: "_Minha avó preparou um pouco do seu mundialmente famoso espaguete à moda e mandou-o com todo o carinho para o senhor. Garanto que o sabor está bem condizente com a aparência. Edward_". Hum, não parece estragado ou envenenado. Pelo menos o cheiro é bom.

Naquela hora, muito longe, ele nem podia imaginar que havia um certo alquimista rolando de tanto rir, pensando na delícia que o coronel iria achar aquele prato todo especial. Era só uma pena não estar lá para ver a cara dele.

FIM.

_Nota da autora: Eu sei que ficou uma droga, mas me dêem um desconto, é a minha primeira fic sobre FMA. Por favor, me deixem reviews e me digam no que preciso melhorar._


End file.
